ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Past Sins (Louverance's Path)
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions de:Promathia-Mission 5-3/Louverance-Pfad Walkthrough Note: This mission can be completed solo by various, if not all jobs at 75, or even lower. *Talk to Despachiaire in the top-level of Tavnazian Safehold at (K-10), behind the Walnut Door. 5-3L1: Southern Legend *''Optional:'' Talk to Despachiaire again for a 2nd cutscene regarding Ulmia. *Talk to Perih Vashai in Windurst Woods at (K-7). 5-3L2: Partners Without Fame *Go to Bibiki Bay, take the Manaclipper to Purgonorgo Isle (note the Manaclipper goes around Dhamel Rock and around Maliyakaleya Reef...so get on the right route), and examine the ??? Warmachine at (H-11). :*It is worth noting that the following event-related RSE swimsuits have an enchantment that can teleport you to the isle: ::*Custom Gilet +1 - Hume ::*Magna Gilet +1 - Elvaan ::*Elder Gilet +1 - Galka ::*Savage Top +1 - Mithra ::*Wonder Maillot +1 - Tarutaru :*Do note that retrieving an item with a reuse-timer from an Event Item Storer will result in a reset of the timer to its maximum amount. In other words, these can not be used before 120 hours has passed from retrieving it. *''Optional:'' Talk to Yoran-Oran in Windurst Walls at (E-5). 5-3L3: A Century of Hardship ]] *Travel to Oldton Movalpolos for a cutscene with Louverance. Mine Shaft #2716 *Enter the Mine Shaft #2716 for the battlefield "A Century of Hardship". *There are several ways to get there: :1. Trade a Snow Lily to Tarnotik in Oldton Movalpolos at (K-10), and you will be warped to the Mine Shaft #2716. ::If you are planning to use this method, (which seems like the easiest and cheapest) buy or farm 2 per person, since you will be returning to the good old shaft again... ::*If you have the Pungent Providence Pot key item from the Return to the Depths quest, you can trade him a (cheaper and stackable) bottle of Ahriman Tears instead. :2. The ENM60 shortcut: talk to Twinkbrix in Oldton Movalpolos (E-13). ::*Give Twinkbrix an amount between 1-10,000 gil, to have a chance at getting the Key Item Shaft Gate Operating Dial, which is required for the two ENM60 battles here. He will roll a number 2 through 100. Your chances of winning is based on how much money you give him. 10,000 gil will only give you a 50% chance of winning. ::*Once you have the Key Item, you need to pay another 2000 gil to be warped to the Mine Shaft #2716. ::*'Note:' If you want to do one of the ENM60 battles while you are here, Sleakachiq, just outside the exit, will warp you back to the Mine Shaft 2716 for a nominal fee, of course. :3. Go the long way through Newton Movalpolos that you need to use for the Bionic Bug ENM. ( ** Please note that you must have AT LEAST 3 people in order to go the long way through by means of the bridge at K-10. There are a couple of gates that you need to pass through in order to get to two of the rusty levers, these can be operated with Firesand ** ) :4. If the teleport portion of quest Return to the Depths is active, trade 1 Ahriman Tears to Tarnotik to be warped to the shaft. Note: After the battle and visiting Bastok, it is necessary to return here, with a Gold Key. Some might prefer getting one at this point. The Battle *You will enter the battlefield facing four Moblins and one Bugbear: :*Moblins: ::*Chekochuk (Black Mage) ::*Movamuq (White Mage) ::*Swipostik (Thief) ::*Trikotrak (Red Mage) :*Bugbear: ::*Bugbby (Warrior) *Bugbby uses the Warrior two-hour ability Mighty Strikes, and attacks twice each round like a Monk. *Bugbby is extremely susceptible to Stun. *All Moblins are extremely susceptible to Silence. *All Moblins possess two-hour abilities for their job and all have the ability to call Bugbby to the center of the Battlefield, ignoring any kiting in progress and resetting hate. Whoever is kiting Bugbby should make sure to reclaim hate when this happens. *All mobs in this BC are Immune to Sleep/Sleepga, even with Elemental Seal *The Moblins have about 2200 HP each. Bugbby has about 9000. *Very easy fight if you can keep them silenced. *1000 Experience Points awarded to each member, even on first win. Must be alive to receive Experience Points, however. 5-3L4: Departures *Head back to the Metalworks, and speak with Cid. *Return to Oldton Movalpolos. *''Optional:'' Talk to Tarnotik to learn that you will need a Gold Key to enter the shaft. :*Each player doing this mission will need a Gold Key. They can be obtained by defeating certain Moblins and/or Golbins in Newton Movalpolos. They can also be sold in Bazaars and traded, but cannot be auctioned in the Auction House. *Head back to the Mine Shaft #2716, and trade the Gold Key to the Shaft Entrance for another cutscene. :*If you are in a party (CoP static, for example) and helping with the battle from the previous phase of the mission, do not trigger this cutscene before you enter the battlefield. The cutscene spits you out at the battlefield exit in Newton Movalpolos, and you will not be able to Escape and teleport back to Mine Shaft #2716 if you have just used Twinkbrix to get there. But you can pay 800 gil to the Moblin Sleakachiq, just outside the exit and choose to warp back to the mine shaft entrance. Finishing Up *Return to the Metalworks and talk to Cid again for a cutscene, ending this fork. :*If Louverance's Path is your final path to complete on Mission 5-3, you will get an additional cutscene at Cid that leads into the next mission; If not, you may head to another fork. : Video See the Video page.